


Blush

by PewDiePie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blushing, Boys' Love, Crushes, Cute Sasuke, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Secret Crush, Slash, Truth or Dare, Two Shot, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PewDiePie/pseuds/PewDiePie
Summary: Sasuke had always sort of known that Naruto liked his older brother, Itachi. The way Naruto would look at him and talk about him made it all very clear to the younger Uchiha. But still, Sasuke couldn't help the feelings he developed for his brother's best friend.❀░ AU in which Sasuke is in love with Naruto, but Naruto likes Itachi. ItaNaruSasu (love triangle thing, not a threesome relationship), NaruSasuNaru and some ItaNaru ░





	1. One

The day Sasuke actually really met Naruto was a hard one to forget.

Sasuke was seven at the time. His parents, Fukagu and Mikoto, had gone out for dinner, leaving Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, who was twelve, to look after his younger brother.

Itachi was cooking dinner and Sasuke was playing outside like he usually did. Everything was fine at first - Sasuke was just climbing in the trees, pretending to be a ninja like he liked to. But Sasuke accidentally slipped out of the tree he was in, falling and breaking his arm.

A bloodcurdling scream had Itachi flying out the door and at his brother's side.

Sasuke was in tears, his arm already turing purple and swelling. Itachi's eyes widened as he examined his brother's arm.

The scream had also brought out the next door neighbor, ten year old Naruto Uzumaki, Itachi's friend.

"Itachi, what's going on over there?" The blond boy asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Naruto, would you please come over here?" Itachi asked, sounding worried. Naruto hopped the fence and ran to the Uchiha.

"Whoa, is he okay?"

"Naru, this is my little brother Sasuke, and I think he broke his arm. Will you wait here with him while I call an ambulance?"

Naruto nodded and Itachi ran inside. The blond crouched beside the crying seven year old, wiping away the tears on his face.

"Hey, are you okay?" Naruto asked, his voice soothing. It calmed the young boy down a bit. "I'm Naruto, I'm Itachi's friend."

Sasuke sniffled and shyly grabbed the blond's hand, squeezing slightly.

That was his way of saying, "I trust you".

Bright blue eyes met warm black ones, and Naruto gave Sasuke a soft smile.

"You know, Sasuke, you look a lot like Itachi. It's kind of crazy."

Sasuke blushed lightly.

Itachi came outside a few moments later. "An ambulance is on its way," he said, before going back in to call his parents.

A little while later, Sasuke was at the hospital getting x-rays with Mikoto in the room, and Itachi and Naruto sat in the waiting room with Naruto's father Minato and the Uchiha brothers' father Fukagu.

Sasuke and Mikoto came out a bit later, Sasuke's arm in a cast and Mikoto holding a prescription for Sasuke's pain medicine in her hand.

Sasuke ran up and hugged Itachi the best he could.

"You're so brave, Sasuke," Itachi told him, smiling. "I bet it hurts a lot."

Sasuke nodded and pulled away. "I- It did..." He replied quietly. The boy was pretty shy, even around his family sometimes.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and blushed, reaching his good arm out for a hug. Naruto happily obliged, and even got Itachi to join in on the hug after a few moments. And Minato had gone and snapped a picture of the three with a smile.

And now Sasuke was sixteen, a high school student. His parents had died and Itachi was taking care of him still. He had a few friends, but his best friend was Naruto's cousin, Karin Uzumaki.

She was annoying and clingy sometimes but she gave good advice and was nice enough to Sasuke and accepted him. He loved her as a friend should, and trusted her and depended on her sometimes.

His other friends consisted of Rock Lee, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and a girl named Tenten, but they were all strange.

He could also count Itachi's co-worker Kakashi Hatake, who lived with them, but he was even older than Itachi was.

Oh, and Sasuke also had a creepy pervert stalker named Orochimaru that lived next door.

Sasuke's life was strange.

And Itachi was twenty one now, and Naruto was eighteen, and the blond was still hanging around. And he'd finally gotten those tattoos on his face of whiskers like he had always wanted, because when he was younger he'd just draw on his face with sharpie, and Sasuke found that to be cute back then.

He thought it was cute now, but he tried to hide it.

Sasuke had always sort of known that Naruto liked his older brother, Itachi. The way Naruto would look at him and talk about him made it all very clear to the younger Uchiha. But still, Sasuke couldn't help the feelings he developed for his brother's best friend.

It was hard, hiding those feelings, but he managed.

Even though when Naruto got too close to him, he'd blush like mad and hope to God that the blond couldn't hear his heart pounding in his chest.

But still, he pushed the feelings to the back of his mind.

He let out a sigh as he walked in his house, Karin right behind him. He threw his backpack onto the floor by the couch and collapsed on said couch.

Itachi and Kakashi were probably at work still, so he'd have to wait for them to get back before he decided on what to make for dinner.

-

When they both came home, Itachi had told Sasuke and Karin that Naruto was coming over for dinner.

And when Naruto showed up, they all ate and decided to watch a movie.

Naruto sat between Sasuke and Itachi, and of course this caused the younger Uchiha to blush and squirm, his feelings surfacing in his brain, before he successfully distracted himself and pushing the feelings to the back of his mind again.

After all, he shouldn't have felt that way about the older blond boy in the first place. It was wrong of him, in his opinion. He knew Naruto liked Itachi.

But he wondered if Itachi felt the same.

-


	2. Two

The next day, Sasuke had decided he wanted to invite his friends over since he had nothing else to do. They all came and hung out in his bedroom, playing video games and various other things.

Itachi had also invited all of his friends from college over – Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Neji, Gaara, Temari, Sai, Deidara, Kankuro – as well as Naruto, and they all sat in the living room, drinking booze.

"So, Itachi, you actually have a brother?" Kiba asked randomly, sipping a bottle he was holding and getting more and more drunk.

Itachi nodded. "Yeah, I do," he replied, watching as Neji pulled out the bag of Cheetos.

"Is he hot?" Ino asked, biting her lip.

Itachi shrugged. "I don't know."

"What do ya mean you don't know?" Kiba asked, snorting. "He's your brother."

Itachi just shook his head, chuckling. "Ask Naruto, he knows what my brother looks like."

"Naru, is Itachi's brother hot?" Kiba asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Naruto's eyebrows raised. "Well… um… he kind of looks like Itachi, I guess, but with shorter, spikier hair… and darker eyes, I think…"

Kiba looked at Itachi, grinning. "I kinda wanna see him."

Itachi began laughing loudly, so Sakura turned to Kiba, an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face. "Why is that? You gay, Kiba?"

"I'm bi, I swing both ways, and I just wanna see for myself, like I wonder if he'd wanna fuck or something…" Kiba ignored Itachi's "Hey, that's my sixteen year old little brother you're talking about!" and Sakura's "So you're really saying you wanna fuck Itachi?" and smirked. "Hey, we should play truth or dare and make Itachi's brother come and play too!"

Itachi laughed again, and when he finally stopped laughing, he wiped his tears away. "Do you want me to get him?"

Kiba nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, and his friends can play too."

Itachi nodded. "Sasuke!" He shouted, looking towards his brother's bedroom. "Get your ass out here!"

Sasuke came out of his room, looking confused. "What?"

Ino squealed. "Oh my god, he really is hot."

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit and he looked really confused now. "Huh?"

"He does look like Itachi," Kiba said, nodding at Naruto.

"Sasuke, Kiba here wants you and your friends to come play truth or dare with us," Itachi told him, grabbing the Cheetos from Neji and eating some.

"Hey, Sasuke, wanna fuck?" Kiba asked jokingly, smirking and wiggling his eyebrows. Sasuke blushed and shook his head. "Aw, why not?"

Sasuke felt awkward. He just shrugged.

"Kiba, shut up," Naruto said, slapping the dog lover.

"So are you playing?" Itachi asked Sasuke.

"Um, I don't know…" Sasuke said, feeling a bit weird.

"Please?" Naruto asked, giving Sasuke the puppy-dog eyes.

Sasuke blushed again and turned. "Fine…" He went to his room to gather his friends.

-

Within ten minutes, everyone had exchanged names and were sitting in a circle, ready to play.

"Okay, who's first?" Kiba asked, looking around.

"I'll go first," Neji said, looking at everyone, deciding on his victim. "Lee, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Lee shouted, although nobody really knew why.

"I dare you to… kiss the one on your left."

The one to his left was Sakura. He leaned in to kiss her, but she turned so he only got her cheek.

"My turn," he said, scanning the room. "Deidara, truth or dare?"

"Truth," the long-haired blond boy replied.

"Who do you think is the cutest here?"

Deidara thought for a moment. "Ino." Said girl gasped lightly, winking at Deidara.

"Why is that?"

"I love her hair."

Ino giggled. "Thanks, I love yours, too."

"Hm," Deidara began. "Shikamaru, truth or dare?"

"Dare," the lazy ass replied.

"I dare you to do the chicken dance."

Shikamaru sighed, standing up. "What a drag."

He did though, and did it well. After he sat, he smirked. "Gaara, truth or dare?"

The red head boy thought for a moment. "Truth."

"Who do you have a crush on?"

"… Neji."

Neji's eyes went wide as he looked at the boy next to him. Gaara didn't do anything though.

"Okay, my turn… Sasuke, truth or dare?"

Sasuke sighed a bit. "Um, truth…"

"Who was your first kiss?"

Sasuke blushed lightly. "I um, I didn't have one…"

"What?!" Most of the others exclaimed. "You're not serious…"

"I am… Um… anyway, my turn… Karin, truth or dare?"

"Dare, baby!" She shouted.

"I dare you to kiss another girl."

Karin's eyes widened, but she smirked. She walked over to Hinata, and kissed her full on the lips. Hinata blushed a bright red and Karin returned to her seat.

"Sakura, truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare."

"Hmm… flash your breasts to Itachi."

Sakura blushed a bright red, similar to Hinata, and Naruto frowned. "Um, okay… Everyone, close your eyes…"

Out of respect (or more like because they didn't want to die) they all closed their eyes, except Itachi, who smirked slightly.

Although Lee was sneaking a peek.

Sakura stood in front of him and lifted her shirt briefly, before blushing again and sitting back down.

"Okay, you guys are okay. Hinata, truth or dare?"

Hinata bit her lip. "Dare?"

Sakura looked around, thinking. "Ah, do a shot of vodka."

Hinata did as she was told, doing a shot but coughing a bit. "Um… Shino, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's your favorite movie?"

"A bug's life."

Nobody said a word.

"Ino," Shino began. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who did you lose your virginity to?"

Ino blushed. "I actually haven't… but before you guys make fun of me, shut the fuck up."

Kiba couldn't help but to snicker. "Ino, wanna fuck?"

"You wanna fuck everyone, Kiba."

"Almost everyone."

Ino rolled her eyes before sighing. "Kankuro, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth…"

"What is your favorite thing ever?"

Kankuro chuckled. "My puppet."

Nobody could even say anything still.

Kankuro looked for his victim. "Okay, Itachi, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Hmm… french kiss Naruto." Kankuro smirked at the blond boy and Itachi.

Sasuke felt got that sinking feeling. He swallowed, trying not to get sick.

Itachi leaned over, pressing his mouth to his best friend's.

Sasuke got up and ran to the bathroom, throwing up the little alcohol he drank and his dinner.

Karin got up and followed him, noticing everyone's (besides Itachi's and Naruto's) heads turned to the hallway that Sasuke ran through.

Karin rubbed the vomiting boy's back gently, holding back his long bangs. "It's okay, get it all out."

When Sasuke was done throwing up, he wiped away the tears that had fell from his eyes (without his permission) discreetly and then he and Karin went back into the room.

"Yo, what happened?" Kiba asked, looking mildly concerned.

"I guess he couldn't hold his alcohol," Karin lied, chuckling. Kiba nodded.

"Man, I totally get that."

Sasuke didn't have any alcohol to drink.

But nobody needed to know that.

"You okay, Sasuke?" Itachi asked. Sasuke nodded, not trusting his voice. "Okay, where were we? Ah, Tenten, truth or dare?"

"Hm, truth."

"Who do you want to kiss the most?"

Tenten immediately blushed. "L- Lee…"

Lee blushed too.

Tenten swallowed, taking a long sip of whoever's drink it was she picked up. "Okay, Choji, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Choji replied, smiling.

"Kiss your crush."

Choji kissed Shikamaru.

The lazy boy was more than stunned, and Temari was secretly glaring.

Choji then pulled away, blushing. He looked for his victim. "Okay, Temari, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she huffed.

"What are you looking for the most in a guy? Or girl…"

She closed her eyes. "Shikamaru," she sighed.

Choji's eyes widened. "Um, okay…"

"Kakashi, truth or dare?" Temari asked, a faint blush on her cheeks.

Kakashi smiled. "Dare."

"Kiss Itachi passionately."

Kakashi smirked and got on his knees in front of Itachi, leaning in and kissing him.

After pulling away, Kakashi went back to his seat. "Kiba, truth or dare?"

"Fucking finally!" Kiba shouted, grinning like a wolf. "Dare me! Do I finally get to fuck someone?!"

"Strip all your clothes off in front of Hinata."

"Well, it's not what I was really hoping for but fuck yeah!" Kiba got up and stood in front of Hinata, beginning to strip, much to everyone else's dismay.

Once nude, he smirked at Hinata, who was staring with a blush on her cheeks. "Like what you see?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

She spluttered and turned her head away.

Kiba redressed and sat back down. "Naruto!" He exclaimed, smirking and rubbing his hands together. "Sweet, sweet Naruto. Truth or dare, baby boy?"

"Dare," the blond boy replied, excited, a faint blush on his cheeks at the nickname.

"I dare you to take Sasuke's first kiss."

Sasuke blushed a bright red, and Karin elbowed him in the side, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Sasuke glared at her.

Naruto got up, walking over to the younger Uchiha and crouching down.

"Make it good," Kiba told him, smirking still. "It is his first kiss, after all."

Naruto sucked in a breath, and Sasuke's hitched. The blond leaned forward and closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together.

Sasuke let his eyes fall closed, opening his mouth slightly. Naruto slid his tongue inside long enough to let Sasuke experience it before he was pulling away, giving the younger Uchiha a small smile before walking and sitting back down beside Itachi.

Sasuke didn't know how to feel.

Naruto turned to Sai. "Truth or dare, Sai?"

"Dare," the extremely pale boy replied.

"Kiss Kiba."

"Bring it, baby," Kiba said, pretty drunk at this point.

Sai did as he was told, leaning over and kissing Kiba. "My turn," he said as he pulled away. "Neji, you're last. Truth, or dare?"

Neji pondered this. "Oh, what the hell. Dare."

"Make out with Gaara."

Neji blushed, but did so, kissing the red head for a while.

"And that's the game!" Kiba shouted, standing up and stretching. "Boy, I'm tired. I'm ready to go."

Most of the others nodded and all left – Naruto last – except for Karin, Kakashi (obviously) and Sakura.

Itachi turned to Sasuke. "Kakashi and I are going to stay with Sakura for the night, alright?" This made Kakashi wiggle his eyebrows at Sasuke and kiss Itachi on the cheek.

Sasuke parted his lips to speak, but shut his mouth. "Okay." He felt bad for Naruto.

And what the hell were Kakashi, Itachi and Sakura gonna do together?

Sasuke didn't wanna know.

Itachi smiled, poking his little brother in the forehead out of habit before leaving with the pink haired girl and sliver haired perv.

Sasuke turned to Karin. "You can have my bed for the night. I can sleep in Itachi's room."

Nodding, Karin went off to bed. Sasuke shut off all the lights before heading into his brother's room to sleep.

After about thirty minutes, Sasuke was just about asleep when he heard Itachi's window open.

Someone climbed in through the window, and at first, Sasuke thought it was that perv Orochimaru, but in the faint light, he realized who it was.

Naruto.

The blond slowly made his way to the bed, gently sitting down. "Hey, you awake?"

Sasuke sat up slowly. Did Naruto think he was Itachi? Yes. More than likely. The room was so dark, Naruto probably couldn't tell.

And it was Itachi's room, after all. Who else should be in this bed at this time?

Not Sasuke.

Sasuke wanted to say something. He wanted to tell him that Itachi had left with Sakura. But he couldn't. He didn't want to hurt Naruto's feelings. He knew that the blond would be heartbroken if he found out that Sasuke wasn't Itachi and Itachi was probably banging Sakura.

Sasuke swallowed and bit his lip.

"I…" Naruto uttered, blushing even though Sasuke couldn't see. "I um… about earlier…"

Sasuke tilted his head.

"I… I really liked kissing you… a lot… and well, it's because… I… I like you, like… more than friends… and I guess I have for a while…"

Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat, his heart heavy again. What was he doing?! He should've told Naruto by now that he wasn't Itachi! He was letting the blond spill his feelings for his older brother to him, who Naruto thought was Itachi! He was confessing his love!

Sasuke felt bad. He wanted to stop this, but he didn't want Naruto mad at him and brokenhearted.

"… I didn't realize it at first. I thought of you as only a friend for such the longest time, you know? I actually thought I liked someone else. I guess growing up with you, I've had time to develop these feelings for you I never knew I could have, and one day, I woke up and I guess I realized I liked you. I really, really liked you. I wanted to be with you since then, but I never knew how to tell you… until now. Kissing you gave me so much confidence, and I've decided I couldn't wait any longer to tell you. I love you."

Naruto leaned forward and crushed their lips together, their lips fitting together perfectly. Sasuke kissed back, Naruto's words that were meant for his brother making him turn to mush.

Itachi was so lucky.

They kissed fiercely, tasting and exploring each other's mouths, Sasuke pulling Naruto as close as possible. They touched each other everywhere they could reach.

Naruto reached up, grabbing some of Sasuke's hair and gently pulling his head to the side, breaking away to leave open-mouthed kisses on the Uchiha's neck.

Sasuke moaned softly, reaching up and around to Naruto's hair, gripping it and pushing him closer.

Naruto nipped at the Uchiha's neck, earning another moan.

The blond slowly pushed Sasuke so he was lying down on his back, straddling his hips to lean down and kiss him.

Sasuke was panting by the time Naruto pulled away. He reached his hand up under Naruto's shirt, feeling the warm skin with his cold fingertips. Naruto shivered.

The blond boy climbed off of Sasuke, sitting in between the younger boy's knees. He leaned forward, pushing up Sasuke's shirt, licking the pale skin. He nipped at Sasuke's stomach gently.

Naruto sat up and reached for the hem of Sasuke's pajama bottoms. "Tell me now if you don't want to go this far yet. Tell me if you think we're rushing things…"

Sasuke couldn't speak; Naruto would know he wasn't Itachi.

But Naruto was looking at him, waiting for an answer. Sasuke closed his eyes, trembling.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, cupping Sasuke's cheek gently.

Sasuke clenched and unclenched his fists, his palms becoming sweaty.

He nodded, eyes still closed.

"Just nervous then?" Naruto asked, caressing the younger's cheek.

Sasuke nodded again.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Sasuke slowly shook his head, balling his hands into fists.

Naruto nodded, grabbing the hem of Sasuke's pants and pulled them down his legs. He dropped them onto the floor.

He leaned down, kissing down Sasuke's thigh, and then back up to his knee. He did this on both legs. Sasuke shivered slightly.

Naruto sat up and removed Sasuke's shirt, tossing that onto the floor as well. He ran his hands over the pale chest, leaning forward and kissing the center.

Making his way down Sasuke's torso, he kissed until he reached the hem of Sasuke's boxer shorts.

Naruto sat up again, moving up to kiss Sasuke's lips. The younger kissed back, tangling his fingers in Naruto's hair.

Sasuke pulled Naruto's hair until his head tilted back, exposing his throat. Sasuke leaned forward, nipping at the blond's Adam's apple. Naruto grabbed a handful of the other's hair.

"S- Sasuke…" He moaned softly.

Sasuke abruptly stopped, becoming rigid. Naruto looked at him, confused.

Sasuke was filled with fear. Did Naruto know it was him and not Itachi? Or was it a slip-up?

"Sasuke?"

It wasn't a slip-up.

"N- Naruto…?"

"Sasuke, are you okay?"

"I thought…"

Naruto sat back, looking at the sixteen year old. "Sasuke?"

"I thought you thought I was Itachi…"

"No, Sasuke… I knew it was you."

"Then what are you doing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought you loved Itachi…?"

"No, Sasuke, I love you."

"Me…?"

"Yes, you."

"What is going on?"

"Well," Naruto began. "After Itachi left with Sakura, I was going to come and confess my feelings for you, but when I went into your room, Karin was there, sleeping, so I figured you'd be in here and you were. Now what did you think was going on?"

"I thought you came to see Itachi because I thought you were in love with him, and I felt bad because I didn't want to break your heart because 'Itachi' rejected you, or because you found out it was me, so that's why I stayed silent."

"Sasuke…"

"I love you too, Naruto. I have since forever."

Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke on the lips, ending the conversation. After a minute, the blond untangled their tongues and pulled away.

"I know you're only sixteen and I know you're still a virgin… so… do you want to keep going or…?"

"No, I want to… I… I want you… Naruto… just…"

"Okay…"

Naruto kissed the black haired boy again, laying himself down gently on Sasuke, their bodies pressing together.

The blond slid his hand down and placed it gently on Sasuke's hip. Sasuke breathed out and wrapped his leg around Naruto's, sliding it up and down a little, rubbing the back of the blond's clothed thigh.

"You're so gorgeous, Sasuke…"

Sasuke blushed.

Naruto's shirt was removed quickly, and then Sasuke was latching onto the blond's collarbone. He sucked and licked and kissed, leaving a mark behind.

Naruto moaned. "S- Sasuke…"

Sasuke reached for Naruto's pants, undoing the button with one hand easily. He managed to get the zipper down and Naruto slid his own pants off and tossed them to the floor.

"Are you ready for this?" Naruto asked one last time, taking notice of the sixteen year old's trembling form. Sasuke nodded, but Naruto stopped Sasuke from talking off the rest of their clothes. "Say it, please."

"I... yes..."

"Promise me, Sasuke..."

"I promise." Sasuke nodded once for emphasis.

"Alright..." Naruto reached for his boxers, but Sasuke beat him to it.

"Let me," the younger of the two murmured. Naruto nodded and let Sasuke take off his last piece of clothing.

Sasuke blushed at Naruto's nakedness. Naruto chuckled at Sasuke's stare and kissed the younger teenager.

"I love you so much, Sasuke..."

"I love you, too, Naruto..."

Naruto but his own lip and looked down at Sasuke's boxers that were blocking his view. He grabbed the hem, slowly pulling the undergarment down. Sasuke flushed and squirmed when all of his skin was exposed to the darkness of the room.

"Don't be shy," Naruto whispered, caressing Sasuke's warm cheek. "You're sexy."

Sasuke pulled Naruto down so their lips collided. Sasuke grabbed the hand that Naruto wasn't using to support himself and squeezed it. Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand back.

Naruto moved to the younger's neck, kissing his way down the pale chest and stomach until he reached his destination.

Sasuke moaned softly and hardened further when Naruto took Sasuke's cock into his mouth.

Sasuke blindly reached the best he could into Itachi's nightstand, looking for some lubricant of some kind. Then it hit Sasuke, that this was Itachi's bedroom and he was about to have sex on his brother's bed.

... oh well. Sasuke was beyond caring.

Sasuke found a tube with his hand and grasped it, and, using the little bit of light coming from the window combined with the soft light from the nightlight across the room, he read the label.

Well, what do you know... it was actually lube.

"Naruto... here." Sasuke handed the blond the tube. Naruto lifted off of Sasuke's cock with a soft 'pop'.

The older boy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, reading the label the best he could in the dark, like Sasuke did.

"We, uhm... we need this stuff, right?" Sasuke asked, seeing the blond boy nod.

"Yeah, yeah, it'll make things easier and less painful."

"Okay..." Sasuke murmured nervously.

Naruto smiled softly. "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you. If you tell me to stop, I'll stop, okay?" Sasuke nodded and Naruto kissed him again - an unsaid promise. "Okay, now I'm gonna have to stretch your hole so I can fit myself in. Can you spread your legs wider for me, baby boy?"

"Okay," Sasuke breathed softly, feeling his cheeks get hot again. He spread his legs apart wider, letting Naruto fit himself between them.

"Alright, just stay relaxed now..."

Naruto lubricated his fingers up, making sure they were covered very well in the slick, sticky stuff. He placed his fingers at Sasuke's opening, pushing one in.

"It doesn't hurt, does it?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"No... it just feels weird."

"Oh, good..."

Naruto moved his finger in and out, adding another which made the younger boy tense a bit.

"Baby, relax..."

"Sorry, sorry..."

Sasuke relaxed himself and let Naruto continue to stretch his entrance. Naruto added a third finger, stretching the little hole wide.

Sasuke winced, clenching around the blond's fingers.

"Sasuke..."

"I know, sorry, it just..." Sasuke loosened up again for the blond boy.

"It'll stop hurting soon, I promise."

Sasuke nodded, and Naruto just kept stretching the little opening.

Suddenly, the fingers were gone. Sasuke opened his eyes (when did he close them?) and looked up at Naruto, who was busy slicking himself up with the lube.

"Naruto...?"

"Yeah?"

"I... please be gentle with me..."

"Of course I'll be gentle with you... It's your first time."

"Yeah..."

Naruto smiled and scooted closer, placing his cock at Sasuke's stretched hole.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes..."

"Alright... remember, stay relaxed."

Sasuke nodded, and then Naruto was pushing in, and Sasuke felt like he was being ripped in half, it burned so much. He let out a small yelp and tears pricked in the corners of his eyes. Meanwhile, Naruto just kept repeating the words "I'm sorry" over and over until he was all the way in.

He paused to let Sasuke adjust to his thickness, panting and sweating already.

After about two minutes, Sasuke swallowed hard.

"Y- You can move now..."

Naruto kissed Sasuke's soft pink lips lightly, gently. Sasuke kissed back and then Naruto was sliding out slowly, and then quickly pushing back in.

He repeated the action a few times, before Sasuke whispered, "Deeper, please..." and wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist.

Naruto complied, pushing as deep as possible and Sasuke sighed out, content. Naruto kept thrusting into Sasuke's hole until he hit that spot inside of Sasuke that made the younger boy cry out in ecstasy.

"Right there, Naruto...! Please don't stop..."

And Naruto didn't stop, thrusting faster and faster into the little bundle of nerves that sent sparks up Sasuke's spine.

"Hnnnn, Naruto... I- I'm... so close..."

"M- Me too, my baby boy..."

And then the two of them came, Sasuke first with Naruto following directly behind. Naruto collapsed after, panting, very tired.

Sasuke was also panting, running his fingers through Naruto's hair, and then Naruto pulled out of him.

The blond cuddled up next to Sasuke after placing a delicate kiss on his lips.

Sasuke smiled, but then his eyebrows furrowed. "Naru... did you hear something?"

"No..." Naruto mumbled tiredly, and so Sasuke shrugged it off and went to sleep.

Unbeknownst to them, that pervert stalker Orochimaru was watching through the window.

-

When Itachi and Kakashi came home the next morning, he found what looked like a hungover Karin at the kitchen table, asleep, but no sign of Sasuke.

Itachi kissed Kakashi and let the silver haired guy go lie down on the couch, while he went and checked Sasuke's room.

Nope. Not there.

"Huh," Itachi murmured, scratching his head. "Maybe he went out...?"

Itachi went to his bedroom, opening the door and stepping inside.

He opened his dresser to changed, but then he turned.

Sasuke was in his bed, naked, with Naruto, Itachi's best friend.

Itachi just shook his head, walking over to the bed. He poked Sasuke's forehead roughly, which caused him to stir awake. His eyes widened.

"I- Itachi, I-"

"You didn't mention when I left that you'd be fucking Naruto in my bed. You're cleaning the sheets."

And with that, Itachi walked out of the bedroom.

Sasuke was stunned for a moment, before he chuckled a bit. He looked down at Naruto's sleeping face, smiling.

And later, after Naruto woke up and even later had called Sasuke his boyfriend, Sasuke had smiled again and kissed the blond.

"I love you, Naruto."

"I love you too."

Sasuke had never been happier.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so instead of a three shot, this is a two shot. The first part is kinda like backstory-ish and this is the rest. I hope you enjoyed! ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, new fic!! This might not be a very long fic though, idk yet but I'll figure it out cx
> 
> It was inspired by an unfinished twoshot I read and it just made me wanna write this...
> 
> ... even though I don't really ship itanaru, but... oh well...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
